


Interlude

by caramelmarkiato (klarolunatic)



Series: Lostmyhead [11]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolunatic/pseuds/caramelmarkiato
Summary: A pause in Chicago leads to the meeting of two that pushes them down a road they thought they'd never walk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiryki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiryki/gifts).



The bright lights of the San Francisco skyline and the noises from the streets below gave Caroline pause. The pounding bass of the club from underneath her feet shot waves of vibrations through her body. 

“Are you stalking me now, is that how this goes?”

A familiar figure leaned against the roof entrance, preventing any escape that wouldn’t resolve in her temporary death, or if not death, suspicion. “I just happened to be passing by, sweetheart.”

A muttered curse left Caroline’s dainty lips as she braced herself to face her not-so-one-night-stand from a very bloody evening in Chicago where she met the most infuriatingly smug bastard she’d ever met. And here he is, thousands of miles later with that same smug look on his face. The smirk on his raspberry colored lips, his cheeks covered with stubble that scratched at her sensitive skin. God, she never felt so suffocated by the mere presence of someone.

“I’m starting to feel a bit of resentment towards you.” Caroline crossed her arms over her chest with a small huff.

Klaus chuckled at the familiar sight as he pushed himself off the wall and made his slow approach, “I should say the same, love.” She shot him a puzzled look, “You were the one that made quite the escape. Imagine my surprise when I find this absolutely captivating woman I’ve had the pleasure to satisfying all day, might I add, and she vanishes.”

Caroline eyes him with suspicion, “It was supposed to be a one time thing.”

“I suppose you’re right.” She pushes past him, towards the stairwell, “But it is difficult to forget quite a phenomenal bedfellow when she leaves behind a trinket,” she turned to see him dangling a familiar looking necklace on a single digit, “Isn’t that right, Cinderella?”

She instinctively brought a hand to her neck and was met to her cold, bare skin, “Is this how you keep your favorite conquests at your beck and call?”

Klaus pulled his hand back, enclosing the necklace in his palm and out of her reach, “I just thought I’d be civil.”

“And stalk me half way across the country?”

“And maybe ask a lingering question.”

“Does it have to do with your bruised ego? I’m guessing women don’t just sneak out of your bed after quite a while tangled in between the sheets.”

“To be fair, love, all other women that have warmed my bed didn’t get the treatment you did.”

Caroline scoffed at his remark, “So what, I’m supposed to feel honored? Special? Grateful that I got the full package because I bat my eyes or my gaze lingered?”

“I’m quite sure I’ve mentioned a couple rounds into our escapade that I’m not one of the good guys, love.”

“Hence the reason I left.”

* * *

 

_ 7 months ago _

_ The hundreds of hearts pumping blood throughout their bodies left a tingling sensation in Klaus’ gums. Nightlife in Chicago was prime feeding time. The liquor swimming through their veins made any memories of his little meals a bit hazy for those that he left alive. _

_ The bars around Loyola were always filled to the brim with partying students, professors taking a load off and the occasional businessmen finding potential conquests for the night. Klaus had no qualms preying on these unsuspecting humans. _

_ Klaus nursed his glass of bourbon as he scanned the floor of the pub. The tall red head across the room has been eyeing him all night, her body language coming off very desperate. Very much likely to be the clingy type. Most likely, if all else failed, she could be a sufficient backup for the night. _

_ As he continued to sweep the room, he heard the faint, yet familiar pattern of an undead heart. This wasn’t the first vampire he’d come across tonight, but when he focused his attention on the figure in suspect, he’d lost all interest of the red head in the tiny fitting black cocktail dress. _

_ Klaus’ eyes roamed up those long, smooth, sun kissed legs that seemed to go on for miles. Her white, silk wrap dress spoke volumes of her night, this wasn’t her first stop, and most likely wasn’t her last by the way she lazily surveyed the room. Her body went rigid when she’d come to realize someone was preying on her. Her silky golden hair slid off her shoulder and down her back as she looked over her shoulder to meet eyes with her suspected predator. _

_ Her bright, effulgent blue eyes shimmered under the dim lighting, the bridge of her nose and cheekbones were decorated with freckles. Klaus smirked into his glass as the blonde tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth, color rising to her cheeks when she noticed him appreciating her form and how her dress hugged her in all the right places. She took note of the flash of amber in his eyes as they darkened considerably. _

_ The next either of them knew, they slipped out of the pub quickly and undetected by other patrons. Klaus exited the building, just to be met by the night breeze. The street clear of the mesmerizing blonde. _

_ He picked up a faint, light hearted chuckle from an alleyway just a short distance from where he stood. Klaus definitely wasn’t expecting a chase that night, but hell, he loved a challenge. _

_ As soon as he found the elusive mystery blonde, he caught her inspecting the damage she’d done to one of the frat boys from the nearby pub. A trickle of his blood escaping from the corner of her mouth and down the valley of her breasts, enticing Klaus further. _

_ “I see you’ve started the fun without me, love.” _

_ Her eyes flickered from the frat boy to the male with the intoxicating accent, “Caroline,” she crossed her arms over her chest, “I don’t do pet names.” _

_ Once Klaus was within reach of her, he reached a hand out to thumb away the evidence on her lips of boy that lay crumbled on the alley floor, “I apologize for the lack of proper introduction. You did slip out of the building before I even offered you a drink.” _

_ “Had enough of those. I needed a different type of drink.” Her lips caught his single digit into her mouth to savor the last bit of blood on his thumb, her eyes never leaving his even when he pressed her against the brick wall and the hard planes of his body. The rest was history when they ended up in his bed, clothes strewn all over the room, twisted in his sheets pinned deliciously into the mattress by his lean body, both sheen from sweat. _

* * *

 

Caroline fiddled with the necklace in her hand out of nervousness. Her mother had given it to her quite shortly before she died and never took it off since. It killed her that she didn’t notice all these months that it was gone.

“Why are you even here?” Her voice less stable than she hoped. “And it’s definitely not because you’re a good samaritan.”

“I don’t know.” Her head snapped up to look at him, “Truth is that I tried to stop thinking about you, and I can’t.” He sat himself against the wall, with enough space between them to keep her comfortable, but still feeling uncomfortable himself, letting her in on such a vulnerable moment.

“Don’t tell me this is your way of saying you’ve never been in love since long before you were turned.”

“I wouldn’t go as far as love yet, sweetheart.”

Caroline’s laughter shook her frame and Klaus found that he loved the sound of her voice and her laughter. He loved the way she smiled and that he was the one to cause it. “So you’re just so sure that I’d fall in love with you?’

“It’s not impossible.” He said with a shrug.

Caroline looked over Klaus’ features where the hope in his eyes didn’t falter. He was murderous, cold, and even inconsiderate, so why was she considering it? Considering him? Even if she felt at ease around him, she’d hardly come to know him.

“I’m not convinced. What could two strangers possibly have together?”

“A chance.”

Caroline took that chance and the trials that they put themselves through over the decades, and the many foes Klaus had gained in his lifetime, were just minor setbacks when they had each other alongside them.


End file.
